


Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Kate Bush, M/M, Noel Dressed as Kate Bush, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**update** I havent added anything new, i'm just going through my old stories and rejigging them as i wasn't as confident with my writing then. I'm just making sure the spelling and grammar is better!**</p><p> </p><p>So... I've spent the last week obsessing over Noel Fielding in drag because im hormonal and thats usually what happens when Aunt Irma visits. Therefore i wrote this filth</p><p>Its based on Noels performance on 'Lets dance' where he danced to Wuthering Heights whilst dressed as Kate Bush, then i basically listened to the rest of the album and had filthy ideas when i heard 'breathing' so erm... yeh. Thats it really. </p><p>I dont own any characters of TMB or Noel/Julian (despite me sending lots of letters, still no luck), not Beta'd so any mistakes are because im too bothered about filth to look for silly mistakes</p><p>Comments are appreciated! Let me know im not alone in being a Boosh perv...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Julian had arranged to meet Noel at the studio to watch him practice his dance routine for Charity, as he entered the main reception of the BBC he was let in by a pretty girl, he continued walking along the corridor until he heard a familiar voice,

‘Ere Julian! You just gunna ignore me or what?!’ Noel shouted

Julian stared at the amazing creature in front of him, he was wearing a long brown wig, and had skinny jeans and heels on with a strange feather coat on,

‘was just getting my costume and make up on’ Noel smiled ‘guess I pass for a woman then?’

Julian nodded ‘you look beautiful’

A blush crept up Noels face, he had always wanted to hear this from Julian. They had worked together for 10 years and Noel had been in love with Julian all of that time,

‘I've got a genius idea, follow me’ Noel giggled, grabbing Julian's hand and dragging him to the costume department  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julian sighed, why did he always get dragged into these things?

He was standing in front of a full length mirror wearing a frilly white shirt, breeches, a waistcoat and leather boots. Noel had begged him to dress as Heathcliff to his Kathy, he wouldn’t have to dance, just come on stage and sweep him off his feet and carry him backstage. Julian had frowned and said no at first, but he knew that he would. First off, it would be good publicity for the Boosh, secondly, well… he sort of wanted to feel Noel against his chest. So he agreed, he had even agreed to let them shave large sideburns in and shave off his moustache and beard,

Julian opened the curtain and walked out of the changing cubicle, he placed his hands on his hips dramatically and posed as much as he could,

Noel looked at Julian wide eyed and open mouthed; he looked amazing, so rugged and manly, like a real life Mr Darcy. Noel bit his lower lip in arousal; he could feel himself stiffening in his jeans and hoped that his dramatic coat would cover the bulge from Julian's eyes.

‘Will I do?’ Julian asked, blushing pink

‘Absolutely’ Noel smiled, ‘I have to go practice, I’ll see you later yeh?’

‘Yeh, see ya later’ Julian replied before turning to change again

Julian emerged from the cubicle to an empty room, he could hear the tinkle of Kate Bush coming from somewhere and he left his costume on a chair before wandering around to see if he could watch Noel stealthily,

He found the dance studio easily; he walked to the window and looked through,

Noel was lying on the floor, the music began again and he started his dance, stretching his limbs and blowing kisses into the mirror which represented the audience, his graceful moves looked amazing combined with his brown wig. Noel did a cartwheel and Julian was surprised that his wig didn’t fall off, he had taken off his coat and was just wearing a vest and his drainpipes which showed the bulge in his crotch. Julian licked his lips as he watched, imagining how it would feel to have Noel naked and writhing on top of him,

‘Oh god’ he whispered, turning quickly and leaving the building without looking back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julian had known Noel forever it seemed, whenever he thought back it seemed that Noel was always there, he realised that he had lusted over Noel for almost as long. There was just something about him; Julian didn’t class himself as gay or even bi-curious. He had a long term partner and two kids for Christ’s sakes, but Noel, Noel was different.

  
Julian got home and told Julia about being roped in as Heathcliff, she laughed as she imagined him in his Victorian clothes lifting Noel into the air. Julian returned her laugh and kissed her,

‘i'm going for a bath’

Julian ran the bathwater, he wanted it hot, almost burning, he wanted to stop the lust before he did something stupid. He had found it harder and harder to ignore his urges for Noel, actually reminding himself not to stare at his beautiful lips or grope his large package hidden unsuccessfully in his drainpipes,

He undressed, climbed into the bathtub hissing as the heat enveloped his skin. Julian laid his head against the back of the tub, closing his eyes.

Julian saw Noel dancing, his wig swaying with every movement, his thin body moving in elegant S shapes as he seduced the viewers with his hips. Noel turned to Julian, walking towards him and pushing his body against his. Julian could feel Noels bulge pressure against his own erection, he looked up at Julian with his wide blue eyes before kissing Julian forcefully on the lips,

Their lips parted, tongues mingling in one another’s mouths as passion mounted. Noel grabbed Julian's neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss whilst Julian put his hands on Noels pretty backside,

‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this’ Noel smiled, blushing deeply

‘I do’ Julian replied, licking his lips

Julian's hand had begun stroking his hardness idly, his thumb rubbing across his slit. He hissed as the pleasure ran in waves up his spine. He imagined Noel on his knees, messing with his hair the way he did when he was anxious or tired, his tongue moving to lick his bottom lip sexually before bringing his mouth over Julian's shaft.

Julian groaned the sensation of his hand over his cock and the mental images of Noel in front of him were almost too much.

Noel would be taking as much of his shaft as possible, gagging gently as Julian's large cock hit his gag reflex. Julian would panic and try to pull away but Noel would grab his arse and pull him closer again

‘Noel… Noel… I’m going too… Oh god Noel’ Julian would manage before his orgasm hit him, his knees almost buckling under his weight as Noel looked up into his eyes and swallowed his salty load

Julian's hand had sped up, causing some water to splash onto the bathroom floor, his hips thrusting into his fist until he began to cum. Spurts of his cum hitting his chest before being washed away by the bathwater,

‘fuck’ Julian sighed, the guilt already hitting him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julian had managed to successfully avoid Noel for a few days, he had text him and explained that one of the kids wasn’t well and he was going to stay home with him. It was a total lie and Julian hated using the children as an excuse but he couldn’t be trusted to control himself around Noel in that wig. Noel had sent a reply simply saying ‘no problem,  
give kidda a kiss from me’ but Julian knew he would have to meet him eventually,

That day was a week before the show, Noel had rang him and called him a dickhead for not being in touch sooner, he asked whether Julian wanted to go around for a beer and to walk him through the performance, he even suggested pizza and movies like the old days. Julian smiled as he remembered them sitting together, talking rubbish and crimping, planning out the sketches of the show which would eventually become the Mighty Boosh. He agreed to come over after he had said goodnight to the kids and had a shower,

Noels stomach was fluttering, he wasn’t sure why but everything felt different. Normally Julian would text him twenty times a day, even to say something as stupid as he saw a pigeon that would look amazing in a top hat, but since the day at the BBC, something had changed between them.

Noel attempted to take his mind off his jittery stomach by painting, splashing colours onto the canvas but unable to concentrate. He put on the TV and began watching rubbish programmes to keep his mind occupied, eventually he looked at the clock which said ‘7.45’. He stood and walked to his bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping underneath the hot spray,

His hands rubbed shampoo into his mop of black hair, the soap suds running into his armpits and down his thin chest, he felt the tickle as it ran into his pubic hair. His cock was stirring and he wondered how long it had been since he had cum, a week maybe? He sighed, his eyes closing as he faced the hot spray, the front door opened and Julian walked through the door shouting his greeting as he wandered into the sitting room,

‘Noel? You here?’ Julian shouted, his eyebrows knitted together

‘Yeh coming’ Noel shouted back, turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around his slender waist

Noel padded into the front room, his hair was dripping down his back and into his eyes but he didn’t want to be rude and not greet Julian. He smiled when he saw his friend studying his newest painting,

‘I call him Malcolm’ Noel gestured

‘He's… unique’ Julian laughed before looking up and realising that Noel was just feet away from him, wet and dripping and half naked. He cleared his throat nervously and turned his eyes back to the canvas,

‘I’ll just get dressed then yeh?’ Noel said quietly, walking to his bedroom and pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old stones tshirt, he threw his hair into a bobble at the back of his head before walking back into the sitting room,

‘want a beer?’ he asked Julian, who nodded gratefully

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later the men had got through half a dozen beers each before moving to a bottle of Gin which Noel had found in one of his forgotten cupboards.

They had relaxed into their usual pattern of conversation, laughing about people they knew, doing silly voices and making up stupid lyrics to songs they would forget in the morning.

Noel smiled at his friend ‘wanna see my costume?’

Julian swallowed hard, he nodded and Noel stood and rushed into his bedroom, Julian heard him curse as he obviously fell over his own drunken feet and landed heavily.

A few moments later and Noel came walking into the room, he was barefoot but had a long red dress on with a black belt accentuating his waist. His brown wig was brushed to a shine and he had a red rose behind his ear, he blushed slightly as he looked at Julian’s open mouth.

‘You look…wow’ Julian stammered

Noel blushed deeply again ‘want to see my moves?’ he asked, raising his eyebrow

‘As if you have moves’ Julian laughed, remembering the lines in Boosh

‘I’ll be all over you like a wet flannel’ Noel giggled before blushing again at the sexual tone

He walked to his record player, selecting the Kate Bush vinyl he wanted before putting it on and setting it off, walking to the middle of the carpet to begin his dance.

As the tinkling of the music began, Noel raised his arms up and over, pointing at Julian and blowing kisses at him. He went through the beginning of his choreography until it came to the cartwheel when he remembered, shockingly, what he had forgotten. His underwear.

 _Oh fuck it,_ he thought and went for the cartwheel, his dress flipped up over his waist and exposed his cock to his best friend

Julian's breath caught in his throat at the view of Noel, upside down, with his cock showing, he bit his lower lip and tried to think of anything disgusting to try and stop his cock growing,

Noel didn’t seem to notice, he continued his dance until the song ended, he sprawled on the floor breathless but happy. He looked up at Julian with a smile

‘Whaddya think?’ He asked

‘amazing’ Julian replied rising from his chair and walking to Noel. He lifted him up by his shoulders and pressed his lips to Noels, his tongue licking over Noels bottom lip until the younger man opened his mouth, allowing Julian's tongue to caress his own.

‘what are we doing?’ Noel asked, pulling away from his friend,

‘I erm… I'm sorry. I thought you wanted it, I'm sorry’ Julian whispered, turning his head away,

‘I do, I didn’t know you did’ Noel admitted, his lips meeting Julian's again

The next song had clicked on, Julian recognised it as _‘breathing’_ and he grabbed Noels waist and began a slow dance,

‘what are you doing you freak?’ Noel added with a laugh,

‘just go with it’ Julian replied, his hips meeting Noels in a slow rhythm,

Kate serenaded the men with her unique vocals

_I love my Beloved,_   
_All and everywhere,_   
_Only the fools blew it,_   
_You and me,_   
_Knew life itself is breathing_

Noel rested his head on Julian's shoulder, his hand grabbing Julian's to turn their shuffling into a proper dance, romantic and seductive as their crotches rubbed together. Julian’s denim covered cock rubbing against Noels thin dress material,

‘I love you Julian’ Noel whispered

‘I love you too Noel, always have’ Julian replied with a smile, seeing tears glisten in the younger man’s enormous blue eyes

Julian kissed the top of Noels wig, hoping he could at least feel it. Their bodies continued their union until Noel looked up into Julian’s eyes, he bit his lower a lip a little until the music became more dramatic and seemed to spur him on,

He kissed him deeply again, his tongue darting into Julian’s mouth, his hands holding him tighter, pulling his waist closer, grinding their hard cocks together.

‘Bed?’ Noel asked

Julian nodded and allowed him to be led into Noels bedroom, the men stood for a moment, kissing and rubbing their hands up and down over one another’s bodies, hungry for one anothers touch,

Noel pulled Julian's tshirt over his head, unbuckled Julian's jeans and allowed them to fall down his legs, his eyebrow lifted again when he realised that Julian didn’t have any underwear on,

‘you slut’ Noel laughed

‘You can talk!’ Julian laughed loudly making Noel smile

Noel began to take his dress off but Julian stopped him ‘keep it on’. Noel nodded and pushed Julian gently onto the bed

Noel had seen Julian naked a few times before, the joys of touring together, but he had only seen him hard once, when he had walked in on him wanking in the shower on the  
tour bus. Noel had apologised and the two men had not spoken of it since but seeing Julian like this, hard and red, for him was different. It made Noel feel more aroused than ever before in his life.

He began giving small butterfly kisses down Julian's body, he loved the feeling of Julian's chest hair tickling his lips as he worked on his nipples, his hands stroking over Julian's stomach, feeling him tense slightly when it tickled him

Noel had kissed the entire length of Julian's body, his tongue occasionally licking a trail down his skin, tasting a mixture of salt and Julian's own musk. His own taste.

When Noel reached Julian's cock he looked up into the older man's eyes

‘are you sure you want this?’ Noel asked, hoping that he wouldn’t be spurned now

Julian nodded quickly ‘It’s taken far too long to get here, we cant stop now, I need it’

Noel smiled and placed his lips over Julian's shaft, tasting the salty mixture of sweat and arousal on the tip. Noel had only done this one before, with Richard Ayoade after a very very drunken night out,

He tried to remember what he had done but instead, settled on what he liked when girls sucked him. He concentrated on the tip and the little bunch of nerves underneath. His tongue tried to lick every inch of Julian, tasting everything he had. His hand stroked his large balls causing Julian to gasp out loud, Noel inched his fingers further along, touching the special strip of skin between his balls and arse, Julian laughed a little and said it tickled but didn’t stop him…

Noel wondered how far he could go, he lifted Julian's legs to rest on his shoulders and grabbed a pillow, placing it under Julian’s hips to lift his arse into the air,

‘What are you doing?’ Julian asked breathlessly, his face was red and his breathing was ragged,

‘Trust me yeh?’ Noel reassured before lowering his head down again, his tongue giving a tentative lick to Julian's hole,

Julian's hips bucked wildly at the new sensation, nobody had ever been down there, Julia had asked but he had always said no

‘Oh Christ, do that again’ Julian whimpered at Noel

Noel smiled, gladly doing as he was asked and letting his tongue lick around the sensitive skin. His hand stroked at Julian’s shaft, giving a gentle flick of the wrist when he reached Julian's foreskin,

‘Noel…Noel… please… Noel’ Julian begged, although he had no idea what he was begging for

Noel licked a finger and began to gently insert it inside Julian’s tight virgin hole, his tongue still licking and teasing at Julian’s skin.

He remembered how Dee used to touch a spot inside him, he twisted his finger until he reached the bundle of nerves inside of Julian and began rubbing circles firmly, he watched as Julian's eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open, his hands fisted the sheets and he began cursing softly under his breath,

Noel couldn’t look away, his cock was jumping with lust, he felt like he could have cum just from watching Julian's face. He continued his stroking both inside and Julian's shaft, he could feel Julian become tighter, his face contorted in pleasure and the muscles around Noels finger began to tense,

‘Oh god Noel… I cant… I cant hold it’ Julian whimpered,

‘Don’t hold it, cum for me Jue, cum’ Noel whispered,

Noel looked up in time to see Julian's face as he came. Noel couldn’t remember ever seeing anything so sexy and perfect. Julian's features twisted in pleasure as his cock twitched and spurted hot cum over his own stomach and chest,

‘oh Noel’ Julian chanted, gasping for breath

Noel smiled and wiped his mouth with the duvet, wiping his cum covered hand on it too before climbing back up the bed,

Julian laughed when he saw him, He was still wearing his Kate Bush dress, his wig was on but he looked like a maniac with bits sticking up everywhere and lipstick smeared all over his pale skin. Julian gave a chaste kiss onto Noels lips before sadly explaining that he should get cleaned up… but he was coming back and Noel should get comfortable.

They were going to have a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Nothing added, just more housekeeping*
> 
> More of the same really... with extra bumming!

Julian walked to Noels bathroom, he cleaned off his stomach and chest as best he could, drying himself off with the towel which Noel had used and walking back to his lover,

He stood in the doorway naked, watching Noel with half lidded eyes. He looked so beautiful, so sensual. He wondered whether Howard would write a poem about this moment but shook his head at the idea of Howard and Vince shagging. That would never happen, regardless of what the fangirls wanted.

He walked into the room and lay back down next to Noel, his hands skimming over his prominent collarbones,

‘we need to fatten you up’ he smiled as he kissed down Noels long neck, placing little kisses behind his ears,

‘Oh that’s it is it, one blowy and you think you can fatten me up?’ Noel laughed, the outline of his cock showing under the material of his dress,

Julian laughed and tried to think of a witty comeback until he noticed the hardness under Noels material, his hands began stroking up Noels legs, tickling his sensitive thighs until he could feel the heat from Noels balls. He pulled the belt away and dragged the dress up Noels body until he lay completely naked,

Julian looked at Noel nervously ‘I’ve never… y’know’ he blushed

‘Good, I want to be your first’ Noel replied ‘Just touch me, I wont last long anyway’

Julian nodded before moving himself closer to Noels crotch, he could smell the shower gel he had used, a sweet fruity smell. His fingers closed around Noels thick shaft, Julian was confused how Noel managed to fit this cock into his tight drainpipes, it looked huge so close up.

He stuck his tongue out and licked around the tip softly, he could taste Noels own taste but it was the most sexy thing he had ever tasted, his mouth opened and he began to take the tip inside, pulling back on Noels foreskin so that he could taste the salty fluid flowing from the end.

Noel gasped, his hand moving to hold Julian's hair, he didn’t push it down, but he needed something to hold onto to prove that this was real and was really happening  
Julian loved how Noel moved under him, he could feel the younger man tensing and moaning.

His hand stroked the remaining shaft he couldn’t fit in his mouth, bringing it up and down in time with his licks and sucks. He heard Noel groaning and whimpering his name and his own cock began to leak into the bedding,

‘Oh Ju, Oh Ju… please, oh god, so close, pull away, gunna cum’ Noel mumbled,

Julian didn’t want to move away, he wanted to taste Noels seed. He wanted to swallow it and feel it going down his throat,

He shook his head and moved one hand to Noels balls, stroking and rolling them in his palm before he felt him tense underneath him,

‘Ooooh fuck Ju’ Noel bellowed, his mind becoming completely ripped open with the force of his orgasm. He saw stars,

Julian gagged slightly as the first shot hit his tongue, it was warm and salty but not entirely unpleasant, he swallowed as quickly as he could as the fluid began building in his mouth. Noel was still moaning and clutching his hair tightly as the waves of pleasure ran throughout his body,

Julian finished swallowing and cleaned Noels cock with his tongue ensuring that he had every little bit before climbing back up the bed, his arm opening to allow Noel to cuddle into his shoulder and chest. He pulled the wig off Noel allowing it to fall off the edge of the bed and gave a kiss on the top of Noels head, smelling his sweet shampoo and feeling the dampness on his lips.

‘love you’ he said simply as they cuddled together

‘love you too’ Noel said, his hands stroking Julian's chest hair until they fell asleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Julian awoke first, his arm was dead from the weight of Noel on it all night but he looked so cute asleep. His eyelashes fluttered with his dreams and he was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, Julian lifted him gently allowing Noel to snuggle deeper into the covers whilst Julian got up to make tea and go to the loo.

He was stood making tea when Noel wandered into the kitchen

‘Fucking hell, my heads killing, how much did we drink?’ Noel asked, his eyes squinting in the bright summer sunshine coming through his kitchen window

‘from what I can guess, 12 beers and a bottle of gin’ Julian answered, opening the medicine cupboard for Alka-Seltzer and throwing it in Noels direction

Both men stood nervously, neither wanting to speak first. Eventually the silence was broken by Noel who simply said

‘was alright last night wasn’t it?’

Julian smiled, he nodded ‘it really was’

Noels face lit up, he could finally relax in the knowledge that Julian didn’t regret it

‘So, what’re the plans for today?’ Noel asked nonchalantly

‘I need to ring Julia, ask how the kids are and tell her that we’re working today… then I'm going to fuck you’ Julian answered, never changing the tone of his voice

Noel choked on his tea, he hadn’t expected that. He simply just smiled and said ‘ok’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julian had left the room to ring Julia, explaining that they were working on a new project and that he should be back tomorrow but if the plans changed, he would let her know.

Noel listened to the conversation and heard Julia say ‘Love you’ before Julian replied with ‘me too’

Noel was confused; did Julian not tell Julia he loved her? She was the mother of his children, but he knew they had a very on/off relationship. He also knew that she was jealous of Noels relationship with her partner, no matter how many children or how many years they had together; she would never be able to replace Noel in his affections. It had caused some strain in their friendship but recently it seemed to have improved, Noel sat back on his chair, his hands messing with his hair whilst he waited for Julian to reappear,

Julian shouted Noels name from the bedroom and Noel stood and walked to his friend, Julian tapped the bed next to him and Noel climbed onto it, lying on his side facing Julian

‘do you have any…y’know’ Julian blushed

Noel was confused for a moment, he wasn’t sure what Julian was asking until it finally dawned on him and he turned to his bedside table, pulling out a box of condoms and a large unopened tube of lubricant. Julian smiled and placed them on the bottom of the bed, close enough to reach but not in the way.

Julian kissed and licked Noels lips once more; the men kissed with passion and lust, as though this would be the last kiss they would ever have. Both men stripped until they were laid naked, their cocks rubbing against one another and their fluids leaking onto the sheets.

‘Julian’ Noel started, Julian looked up into those blue eyes quizzically

‘I've never… I mean, me and Dee used to play, but lets go slowly yeh?’

Julian nodded, he had never had anal sex either so he wasn’t exactly an expert on these matters, he would just listen to Noels instructions and follow them.

‘Take the lube, spread it on your finger and slowly push into me, then once I’ve relaxed enough, put another in, and keep going like that until you have 3 inside me’ Noel said, his voice deep with lust,

Julian grabbed the lube and opened the tube, he coated his fingers with the cold and sticky liquid and moved between Noels legs. Noel had already spread his legs as wide as possible to allow Julian to move inside the V,

Noels breath caught in his throat as he felt the first of Julian's fingers enter him, he forced himself to relax and breathe deeply.

‘you ok?’ Julian asked, concern showing on his face

Noel nodded ‘just been a while’ he smiled

Julian continued pressing his finger inside his friend, he twisted his finger and found the same spot which Noel had found on him, he rubbed it and watched as Noels hips bucked,

‘I’ll cum if you do that too much’ Noel groaned deeply

Julian pulled his finger out slowly, replacing it with two, opening and closing them to stretch Noel wide before adding a third,

Noel was whimpering, he had always loved having his arse played with but now, it was even better because it was Julian, his Julian.

Noel moaned low and looked up at Julian, nodding slightly to give him the go ahead to put himself inside,

Julian removed his fingers and grabbed the box of condoms, ripping open the packaging and rolling the sheath down his length. He pulled on his shaft a few times before placing it at Noels entrance,

‘You sure?’ He asked a final time, watching Noels eyes open and meet his own,

‘Yes, please, please Jue’ Noel whispered

Julian placed a final coat of lube over his cock before slowly and gently pushing inside Noels tight hole,

He wasn’t ready for the feelings which he felt; the tightness which gripped his cock, the heat he could feel through the latex was still scorching. He could feel Noel breathing deeply as he inserted himself inch by inch,

‘Hold on, you’re big’ Noel pleaded, his hands gripping the sheets

‘am I hurting you? Should I stop?’ Julian panicked

‘No, don’t move, just stay still, it’ll be okay in a minute’ Noel replied

After a few moments of still, Noel relaxed enough to encourage Julian inside him further; eventually he was fully sheathed inside his best friend, he could feel Noels muscles tensing around his cock and he knew he wouldn’t last long. The sensations were unbelievable,

‘kiss me Ju’ Noel asked, lifting himself on his elbows,

Julian leaned forward, kissing Noel deeply; his tongue dancing with Noels own, they were moaning into one another’s mouths, feeling the others breath, Julian thrust forward slightly and his tip nudged against Noels prostate, causing him to groan deeply in Julian's mouth,

‘again’ he begged, Julian pushed forward and found the spot again causing Noel to see flashes of light behind his eyes

‘harder… please’ Noel gasped

Julian began thrusting into Noels tightness, he had never felt anything as pleasurable as this. He wanted to feel Noel cum on his cock, he wanted to cum inside him,

Julian reached for Noels cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, he could see the fluid leaking onto Noels stomach each time his cock hit the younger man's prostate

‘oh god Ju’ Noel whimpered ‘So close’

‘me too’ Julian mumbled, sweat was pouring from his forehead and he could feel it running down his back and chest. He watched a bead of sweat roll from Noels neck to down his ribcage,

‘I'm gunna cum Julian’ Noel groaned, his back arching from the bed and his eyes closed tightly,

‘open your eyes, I want to see you cum’ Julian demanded, Noel opened his eyes and met Julian's gaze

‘oh god’ Noel shouted, his balls tightened and Julian felt Noels muscles tense around his cock as he began shooting his hot cum over his stomach

Julian couldn’t hold it any longer; he managed three more shaky thrusts before pushing deeply inside Noel and releasing his seed into the condom which separated them.

Noel was shaking underneath Julian, he pulled himself out of Noel and pulled off the used condom, tying it closed before throwing it into the bin in the corner of the bedroom.

He flopped next to Noel and began rubbing the cum into Noels skin, causing the smaller man to shudder at the ticklishness of his ribs. The two men cuddled up to one another,

Noel with his head on Julian's chest, listening to the thump-thump of his heart whilst Julian stroked Noels messy hair,

‘I wanna go on top next time’ Noel smiled

‘Next time eh? One shag and you’re ordering me around?’ Julian laughed

Noel sat up slightly, wincing at the ache in his arse ‘there will be a next time wont there?’

Julian put his arm onto Noels shoulder, dragging him back down to lean on his chest

‘absolutely'

‘Maybe Kathy will get to fuck Heathcliffe eh?’ Noel laughed loudly, causing Julian to crack up with laughter too.


	3. Julian Bottoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UPDATING. NOTHING NEW**
> 
> Sorry, i've been busy working so haven't had chance to write as much filth as i would like! If anyone has any requests let me know and i'll see what i can do!

‘Please Noel, Please’

The phrase made Noel smile, he had spent the last two hours licking, sucking and stroking Julian's cock but he hadn’t allowed him to cum, each time Julian reached the edge of orgasm Noel would pull away and do something different. Julian's face was red and his breathing was ragged as he finally broke and begged Noel to let him cum,

‘No’ Noel smiled ‘well… eventually yes, but not yet’

The growl which escaped Julian's throat made Noel worried that Julian might push him away and wank himself to completion but Julian stayed still, allowing Noel to continue playing his game,

‘I'm going to make you beg, I'm going to stroke your cock until you can’t take any more and then I want to put my cock inside your virgin arse, i want to fuck you Julian. I want to stroke your cock as I thrust into you and when you cum I want your muscles to milk my cock and then I want to cum inside you’ Noel whispered into Julian's ear, his lips kissing a trail own his throat and up to his hairline, making Julian shiver in anticipation.

‘do you agree?’ Noel asked firmly, feeling Julian nod quickly. It would only be fair after Noel had let Julian fuck him the night before, Noel would never admit it but his arse was sore from the pounding he had taken and he wasn’t sure he could do it again so soon.

Noel smiled, his hands reaching for Julian’s shaft, feeling the wetness collected at the tip and using it as lubricant whilst stroking his hand up and down, hearing Julian’s breath hitch as the pleasurable sensations flooded his brain,

Noel used one hand to grab the lubricant from the bedside table, opening the lid he smeared the greasy gel onto his fingers and began inching his digits inside Julian's tight passage,

Julian grimaced at the feeling of being opened up, especially when Noel added further fingers inside him, scissoring them to open him. He had enjoyed it the night before when it was just one finger, but now, he felt like he was wide open and full.

‘oh fuck Noel’ Julian whimpered as Noel traced over his prostate, his fingers giving feather light touches on his special spot

‘should I put on a condom?’ Noel asked, his voice deep with lust

‘I don’t need one… if you don’t’ Julian replied, the question being asked without really being spoken

‘I don’t, I’ve been tested recently’ Noel added with a smile

Julian nodded before closing his eyes and resting his head against the pillow once more,

Noel opened the lube again, smearing the cold gel onto his own hardness which was red and angry looking, a small amount of his own precum dripping out of the slit and mixing with the lubricant,

‘Just relax, breath and tell me to stop if you want me to yeh? I don’t want to hurt you’ Noel whispered, grabbing Julian's hand and placing kisses on the wrist and palm

Julian nodded again, he could feel his heart beat pounding in his chest but he wanted this, he needed it, he realised that from the moment he saw Noel in his wig at the BBC.

Noel placed himself at Julian’s entrance, he remembered the first time he and Dee had tried anal sex, she had almost screamed the place down in pain and they hadn’t tried again, but Julian had fucked Noel last night and it had been pleasurable, he had cum harder than ever. He tried to forget Dee as he worked his way inside Julian.

He felt Julian’s ring of muscle clench as he tried to enter him, he looked up at Julian who had his eyes squeezed shut and Noel panicked that he had hurt him, he moved to pull himself out but Julian grabbed his wrist,

‘Stay still, it’ll just take a moment’ Julian said, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead,

‘I don’t want to hurt you’ Noel said, his voice cracking with emotion,

‘You’re not, it’s just a strange feeling’ Julian reassured, his thumb rubbing against Noels wrist,

After a minute of still, Noel felt Julian relax and he began inching himself forward again, he had never known anything so tight and warm, his cock felt impossibly large and thick,

He could hear Julian panting and taking deep breaths so Noel wrapped his fist around Julian's hard cock, stroking it gently and slowly in time with his shallow thrusts,

Noel worked slowly, taking his time to ensure Julian was enjoying the feelings running through his body, eventually he was fully sheathed inside his best friend and he could feel the sweat running down his spine. His hair was stuck to his head with perspiration but he had never felt so sexy or alive,

Julian was moaning deeply now, his hips undulating trying to get more movement from Noel, his hairy legs wrapped around Noels waist trying to pull him closer,

‘Please kiss me’ Julian moaned,

Noel leaned forward passionately devouring Julian's lips. He had to pause every few seconds to keep himself from spilling too soon. Julian himself was twisting and gasping into Noels mouth as Noels blunt tip hit his prostate, he could feel his cock leaking onto his stomach and his eyes rolled back into his head as Noel stroked his spot inside him,

‘Please Noel, Please’ Julian gasped again, begging desperately for release,

‘Soon, soon I promise, fuck’ Noel grunted, his hips beginning his movements again, pulling himself out slightly before thrusting back in;

‘Harder, please, harder, god, Noel’ Julian moaned, his arms wrapping around Noels shoulders and raking his long nails into Noels milky white skin,

Noel's flat stomach was rubbing Julian's cock. His whole body was begging for release, he felt Julian’s back arch from the mattress and his eyes closed,

‘Holy fuck Noel’ Julian screamed ‘I’m going to cum’

Noel grunted deeply, his thrusts becoming more frantic, he could feel Julian snapping his hips up to meet his thrusts and the two men could hardly breathe due to the extreme pleasure running through their bodies. Noels hand sped up, flicking his wrist at the tip, feeling the precum run over his fingers until finally Julian's body tensed and his hands grabbed Noels hair, pulling him down for another kiss,

Julian’s climax exploded between the men's bodies, the orgasm denial which Noel had cruelly teased him with finally broke and his cum spurted as far as his neck, the warm seed allowing Noels body to slide and slip. The whimpers and groans of Julian’s climax reached Noels ears and set off his own orgasm,

After a few shaky thrusts Noel slammed into Julian roughly before his cock erupted and filled Julian full of his warm cum. His groan was loud and he saw stars behind his eyes until he laid his head between Julian’s head and shoulder. His breathing was quick and he was gasping for air, Julian's chest was meeting his own in the same breaths, the sticky cum sticking the men together. Julian stroked his fingers across Noels back,

‘That was amazing’ Julian whispered

Noel nodded, too exhausted for words. His softening cock slipping out of Julian’s well fucked hole, feeling his cum dripping out slowly, he slid from Julian’s body to lie next to him on the bed.

‘I’m going to be sore tomorrow’ Julian said with a smile


End file.
